


The Stupid Thing

by TheWitchBoy



Series: Birdflash: Young Justice Universe [2]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Boners, Boys Kissing, Dreams and Nightmares, Grinding, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Making Out, Wally is a Nerd, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchBoy/pseuds/TheWitchBoy
Summary: Wally gets it. He does!Teenagers, hormones. Awkward boners, weird dreams. It's all tied up in the neat little "gift" called puberty.





	The Stupid Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I have used "Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings" in place of "Underage," here for several reasons. Mainly, though, I find that I generally avoid the "underage" tag myself, but I haven't written something I would avoid, if that makes sense? Other reasons I haven't marked as underage: All sexual activity in this is either dreamt or implied. Incidentally, I wasn't sure about Teen v. Mature rating. So, it's a compromise. I marked Mature, then Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings.
> 
> "If you chose not to use archive warnings, why are you writing a warning?" Eh, I'm here to give full disclosure. I dunno, bro.
> 
> Wally has a wet dream about Dick, basically. So: fifteen-year-old Wally dreaming about thirteen-year-old Dick. (And this is what I get for going with Season 01 canon ages, from Young Justice. If it makes anyone feel better... I'm sorry? XD)

He gets it. He does!

Teenagers, hormones. Awkward boners, weird dreams. It's all tied up in the neat little "gift" called puberty. Usually.

Also usually: no shame.

Okay, a little shame.

It's just. Wally knows that these things are normal. And he's a teenaged boy.

But this wasn't normal and he didn't sign up for it.

\--

It started normally enough.

It was after school (a perfectly normal time), Wally was in the science lab with the lights off (a familiar situation).

Yeah, science lab. Shut up, he knew he was a nerd.

Anyway, he was crowded against one of the stations by someone shorter than him, with softer edges than he had, and who had the softest hair. Wally had one hand in her short, pixie-cut hair and one hand on the edge of the desk behind him while she had her arms bracketing him in, against the desk, one hand next to Wally's on the edge of the desk, the other on his ass.

She was a bit more forward and dominant than most of Wally's dream dates, but he was totally into it! Who didn't like a little variation? Who didn't appreciate a lady that knew what she wanted.

She kissed up his neck, scraping teeth over his pulse point on her way to the space just under his ear, then she bit down, lightly, and Wally felt himself moan embarrassingly. She seemed to think so, too, and laughed into his neck, a soft breathy laugh that made her sound impish. Wally felt that laugh chase its way from the base of his skull all the way down to his tailbone, a bone-deep satisfaction related to making her laugh.

From what Wally could tell, she was wearing a hoodie and jeans. He vaguely recalled pushing a jacket off her shoulders, somewhere between being pushed against the desk and being kissed up the neck. Seemed like a superfluous piece of clothing, at the time, sure. But Wally wasn't complaining. Particularly when her kisses grew harder. She bit down against his earlobe. Hard enough to pull a gasp from him, but not hard enough to cause lasting pain.

She adjusted against him, removing her hands from the desk and from his ass and sliding them around his hips to the front, where she hooked her fingers into his front-most belt loops to tug his crotch against hers.

She was a he, apparently.

Wally could still dig it. Whatever. It wasn't like he hadn't dreamed of guys, before. Live and let live and all that.

He ground against Wally, slow and delicious, as he lavished kisses along the edge of Wally's jaw. A stray, smiling kiss landed at the corner of Wally's mouth – he swore he could feel the grin – as he rolled his hips.

They were both hard. Obviously so.

They basked in the joint friction that they received.

Wally leaned his head back and groaned at the friction, the tug at his belt loops, the softness of his paramour's hair, the generous kissing. It was gentle, really. And slow. Wally didn't usually go for "gentle and slow," but the changeup was fine. Great. He curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of his paramour's neck and gasped as there was another solid roll of the young man's hips.

He kissed the underside of Wally's jaw and released Wally's belt loops so that he could put one knee between Wally's thighs and the other outside his thigh. Wally pressed against the welcoming friction of the thigh, and the boy gasped as Wally's thigh pressed against his crotch, in turn.

The gasp was like a chill, but a very warm chill. Wally wanted to swallow it.

Suddenly, it seemed like a major crime that they hadn't kissed one another, mouths only succeeding in being as close as side by side. Wally tilted his head back down and turned to the guy, but was met with black hair as the guy pressed his forehead into Wally's shoulder, arms came around Wally's ribs and hands came up to rest on his shoulders.

He ground against Wally's thigh with a hiss that crawled up Wally's spine, raised the hairs on the back of his neck, and then settled a bit too warmly in his gut.

"Dude," Wally gasped out, responding to the same stimulus.

" _Dude_ ," the guy responded. His voice was a bit high, but not unpleasant. If anything, his voice – breathy and quiet – sent another lap of tremors up and down Wally's spine.

Between blinks, it seemed, Wally was kissed. It was like his abilities as a speedster couldn't prepare him for this guy's next move. Wally just didn't seem to see him coming. He didn't open his eyes up, though. The guy's mouth was warm, soft, and eager. There was the cold press of glasses frames against Wally's cheek. Which, okay. Wally hadn't thought he'd had a thing for glasses? But again, okay.

Wally let him dictate the kiss, and let the guy's tongue past his lips when the guy's tongue ran along the seam of Wally's lips. Asking for entry. The first few seconds was spent on careful exploration, the guy exploring Wally's mouth and Wally exploring his mouth. Once it seemed that their individual mental maps were drawn up, the careful tracing of the insides of Wally's mouth loss its care and precision. Passion seemed to take over as the kiss went from the shallows and crept in deeper and closer, mouths more open than closed at one point. Their teeth didn't exactly clack together, but there was an unexpected bump and scrape of teeth against teeth at one point. It was almost charming in the inexperience it denoted, really.

Wally tugged at the hair under his fingers a bit, eliciting a groan that reverberated through the kiss, then Wally soothed his fingers over the guy's scalp in apology, all while the kiss turned into nips, gasps, grunts, and harried little breaths that puffed over warm skin in close proximity.

Wally immediately felt the cold absence when his partner drew back.

He blinked a few times, making out a grin, first. He felt palms on his hips, sliding down the outsides of his thighs and too the backs of his knees. He blinked his eyes open and glanced first at the dark, discarded jacket, then down at the dark hair of the guys. Who was settling onto his knees. Between Wally's legs.

Wally wet his lips, chasing the taste of the other guy with his tongue, and bit down on his lower lip as he watched. The hoodie wasn't as dark as the jacket, and the jacket probably wasn't as dark as that midnight black hair. Reflective lenses looked up at Wally and the guy grinned.

Wally almost snorted. Sunglasses at night? That was so lame.

There was a sense of distant alarm, though. Something hazy trying to take over, through Wally's sense of  _yes_ and want. Sunglasses. What a weirdo.

But then, the guy's hands were on the waistband of Wally's jeans, popping the button as he wet his lips. Like he was about to get a treat.

Which, okay. Turn-on, right there.

"This okay?" he asked. Low and almost purring. It went straight to Wally's dick.

"Yeah," Wally breathed, eyes wide.

The warning bells were a lot louder and starting to sound like an alarm clock. The guy leaned against Wally's thigh and laughed again. Cackled. A breathy, impish cackle that was more and more familiar. It wasn't  _not_ sexy, but it horrified a part of Wally, straight down to his core.

That obnoxious cackle.

And those sunglasses.

And the stupid hoodie worn with the stupid jacket.

And the hair, the smile, the voice. The  _face_.

The alarm bells rang like tinnitus in Wally's ears and pulled him out of the dream.

\--

"Oh god," Wally sat up quickly and took a quick look around. His alarm wasn't actually going off. It was something like four in the morning, Wally was in his bedroom, the house was asleep. And Wally was so hard. "Oh god," he repeated, dropping his head into his hand.

Rob. He'd had a dream about Rob.

Awkwardly, Wally tried to will away an incredibly awkward boner. But the images and sensations were fresh in his mind and Wally. Wally was weak, okay?

Guilt-ridden, Wally gave in to the teenaged libido that got him in that position. He tried to give himself less guilty fantasies while his fingers crept past his boxer's waistband, but the view of Robin on his knees was what he kept coming back to. That picture and the breathy little noises, and the first laugh, muffled partly in Wally's neck.

He was still guilt-ridden a few minutes later, after he'd finished cleaning up and drew the covers up to his chin, again. "This is so messed up," he told his ceiling of glow-in-the-dark stars.

Again. He gets it. Teenagers and their hormones. Awkward boners and weird dreams. Super. Nifty!

Wally knows that these things are normal, okay? He even enjoys the weird dreams sometimes (most of the time).

But this wasn't normal and he didn't sign up for weird sex dreams about his best friend!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so conflicted about posting this. I'm usually G or T. I've never really dipped my toe into anything more explicit?? But I guess I feel better, knowing that none of this would be out of place in a PG-13 movie toeing the line, or in a TV-14 show. I think.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
